After The Pain
by isomella23
Summary: This story is about Kit and Ty from Lord of Shadows. There will be spoilers in this so if you haven't read the book please do so. This takes place after the end of the book so it's kinda like a continuation of the book. This doesn't follow any story line it is all original.
1. chapter 1

**Kit-**

I sat in the room now so familiar to me after the horrible battle in Idris. Kit had been told about the horrors of the battle. How the inquisitor had been stabed by Annabell Lee. And shortly after Livey. The thought of Liveys death made kits heart burn in his chest. He was carful not to mention it around Julian. Any menton of the death cause him to withdrawal from everyone and hide in his studio. And when it was mentioned around Ty he had a breakdown. It was strange how both boys so different blamed themselves for what happend to Livey. Kit felt a tear at his heart when he thought about Annabell. He could only imagine what pain she was in. Malcom Fade high worlock of Los Angles raised his love and Annabell killed him for it. She had murdered three people, that kit knew of. His pain however was replaced by a sharp feeling of anger. He would find Annabell and Kill her himself!

Kit had a sharp memory return to him of him and Ty on the roof of the London institute. He remberd holding Ty, tighter than he had held anyone in his life. He felt happy knowing that Ty was the first person he'd held with any intamacy. Over the past month he had felt growing fellings for Ty. But Kit wouldn't burden Ty with his own irashinal feelings, not when Ty was so vonrable and needed him the most. Kit fell back on the bed of the room he was in. Ty's room. He Had not been is his own room sense the Annabell killings. He was one of one of the only people who could comfort Ty these days. Kit had know idea why but he felt it in his soul that Ty needed him more than he's needed him ever before. At night Kit stayed with Ty. Julian and Emma didn't know. Kit didn't want to see there faces when and if they found out. Frankly Julian scared and annoyed him. "Julian." Kit said the name out loud with a sigh. At that moment Tiberius Blackthorn came stumbling into the room...

 **Ty -**

Ty was drained. What he wanted now was to find kit and hold him in his arms he wanted him to squeeze him and run his fingers through the other boys hair. He wanted Kit to kiss him. But he knew his own feelings were wild and wrong. He had to control himself or it would disgust Kit. He would be revolted by Ty. Ty couldent handle loosening the friendship he had with kit. When he walked into his room to find Kit sprawled across the bed, his hands on the back of his head, and his chest rising and falling slowly Ty's stomach did a flip. His stomach seamed to fly up to his heart and sink fast back down to the pit of his stomach. Kit was clearly asleep, Ty didn't want to intrude not when Kit was so helpless all filters slipped away. Ty wanted to lay down next to him. It was his room, but he stood in the doorway staring he tried to shut the door behind him without been loud. Kit's lashes fluttered and he stirred. Kit was now laying on his side facing Ty, muttering soundless nothing's. Ty couldn't take it anymore. He fell to his nee's with a bang. Kit jumped so high he nearly fell off the bed. "Ty! Are you ok? What's wrong?" Kit shouted. Ty stood up. He knew he was blushing he was looking down at the floor as far away from Kit as possible. "Ty." Kit spoke softly standing up. He went over to Ty. "I'm sorry for waking you." He spoke in a shy bashful voice.

Kit put a hand on his shoulder. "Is that all." He asked his mouth twitching at the corners.

Ty felt his nee's go week he sagged onto Kit. Kit looked shocked. "Are you tired." Kit asked in a soft voice. It was overwhelming. Ty had always been controlled around Kit he had stayed in control. But lately with everything that's been going on his defenses had been ripped away and he felt the overwhelming compulsion to hug or kiss Kit. It made his hands shake. Ty nodded at Kit and lay down on the bed or at least tried to. He fell to the floor. His hands shaking and he began to rock back and forth. Kit went down next to him. "Is this about Julian?" He asked. Ty nodded...

The Julian thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Julian -**

I sat on my bench in my studio it was dark and cold. He needed to talk to Ty I thought. I'll get Emma, Mark, and Christina to come. Julian hopped up to retrieve his friends.

Julian was about to knock on Ty's door but somthing held him back. When he thought "Ty never cared before. This was an emergency so he turned the Handel and stepped in. Julian froze. There on the floor sat Kit, Ty fast asleep in his arms Kit was holding Ty's T-shirt in his fist, looking down at Ty with love and pride. Mark pushed his way in to see what was going on. He and Christina both let out a gasp. Kit looked up but his expression was blank. "Hush my Tibirious." Kit whispered stroking Ty's hair. Ty stirred and began to wake up. "Kit." He mumbled leaning his head awkwardly into Kits stomach his voice muffled. Ty sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Why are we on the floor did you fall asleep too?"

"No." Answered Kit. "But a leaset you got rest."

Ty noticeing Julian for the first time looked shell socked. He stood up staring at Julian. Kit noticing why Ty had gone rigid and sharp. He stood up too. He gripped his hands on both of Ty's shoulders Ty had began to take harsh breaths. "Ty he's not here to hurt you. You know that." Kit was trying to reassure Ty.

Ty spoke in a angry sad tone. "Kit, every time I see him I want to hit him. I want to make Him want to pay! What happend to Livey was his fault. She went up to bring him a weapon!"

Ty was shouting and sobbing all at once. He began to shake. This was bringing back hard memories for Julian of when he used to be the one to comfort Ty. Now Ty sat on his bed and kit sat beside him. "Ty...?" Kit said in an amost questioning voice. What do you need.? Kit asked.

"Kit..." and as Ty said his name it was almost like a plea dragged out long.

"Ok, ok."

Julian stared as the other boy put his arms around Ty. He squeezed him and Ty squeezed back with fierce desperation.

"Kit, tighter!"Ty shouted.

"I thought I was doing the usual tightness."

"Kit.!!"Ty sobbed.

Ty began to calm down. Christina slipped out of the room feeling she had intruded on a private family moment. Mark looked as if he wanted to die. He went over to kit and gripped him by his shirt pulling him to his feet.

"Don't ever touch my brother like that again! Ever" he said in a soft deadly voice. Kit stared wide eyed. Ty Went over to mark and pushed him off Kit so hard he almost fell. Ty gripped Kits shirt in his fist far gentler than Mark. With the other hand he turned Kits face toward him and spoke in a soft voice "are you ok?" Kit just nodded. Julian was stunned. Kit pulled away from Ty. Julian turned on Mark...

 **Kit-**

Kit felt like his head might explode. It was pounding hard in his head. He felt the world waver in front of him. He willed himself to stay awake. To his shock and somewhat relief Emma caught him. He blinked.

" Kit what's wrong?" She asked in her sweet but urgent tone.

"My head." Kit said putting a hand to his head.

"I'll give you an healing rune." Ty said "Take your shirt off." Kit did as asked. Ty continued to give orders to Kit. "Now lay down your back up towards me. Mark had slipped out of the room but right now Kit didn't care. He was only thinking about Ty. And his head pain. Ty sat down on Kits lower back. Kit let Ty put a cool hand on his back. "I'm going to make the rune strong. It will hurt."

The minute the Stela touched Kits skin he let out a little cry of pain. Ty curved the Stela upwards and Kit gasped. Ty was taking rattling breathes. Ty drew a long curved line and Kit moaned Ty's name loud and agonizing. Ty's hand shook and as soon as it had started it was over. Ty fell on top of Kits back and was breathing hard. Kit was sweaty, and Ty could hear his heart beating, loud and constant. Ty scooted down on Kits back so that his head was over the back of Kits heart. Ty's shirt rode up when he moved and Kit feeling overwhelmed squirmed under Ty. Ty sat up with a gasp. He went to the door and pushed Emma and Julian out of the room...


End file.
